Film 5
is the fifth film of the animated movie of the anime. Plot The movie begins during a flashback, when Asuka Island is attacked by pirates. The villagers put up a valiant effort, but cannot drive them back. Near a sacred temple, a man named Saga is cut down by a pirate, and as he lays dying with a woman named Maya by his side, he reaches out for a mysterious blade, and despite Maya's warning, Saga grips the sword. His wound is healed, and he effortlessly slaughters the pirates, but an evil presence is sensed within him. Cut to the present, the Straw Hat Pirates have docked at that same island, and while Zoro and Usopp stay behind on the Going Merry to guard it, the others head into town to restock their supplies. While in a restaurant, Nami tells the others about a sword called the Seven-Star Sword, said to be the most beautiful sword in all of the Grand Line, and rumored to be on Asuka Island. Remembering something she read once, Nico Robin tells of the red moon, a terrible disaster occurring once every one hundred years. To protect the island, the king was given three magical gems to use as a shield, and the Seven-Star Sword, an unbreakable sword, to use as a weapon. However, the sword would meet an ironic fate, as read in a prediction: "When the red moon shines, the sword will be imbued with a great power. If the Seven Stars should fall to it, the world will be forever ruled by darkness". Back on the Going Merry, Zoro is fast asleep, while Usopp is issuing repairs on the Going Merry. After Usopp asks Zoro to kick down some wooden boards, a knife is thrown through the wood, nearly hitting Zoro squarely in the face, if he had not moved his head. However, he is shocked to see his name carved into the knife. As Usopp climbs above deck to get the wood himself, he notices Zoro to be missing, without noticing the stab mark on Merry's mast... Zoro is then seen walking through the woods, the knife in hand, when he comes across three people: Bismarck, Boo Kong and Toma. The three identify him as Roronoa Zoro, tell him that they've been expecting him, and asks him to follow them. At that moment, the Straw Hats are escaping a fleet of Marine ships, led by Commander Drake. They still have not found Zoro, but have no time to find him, due to the said Marine attack. At that moment, Luffy decides that they will look for Zoro. Just then, Nami tells the crew that they have to sail into a path surrounded by mountains. Despite Luffy's disagreement, they are forced to take said path, due to the Marines trapping them in a pincer attack. As they sail through the path, they come across a ramp which they are about to make contact with. However, instead of sinking, the Going Merry flies into the sky, while the massive Marine ships are left to crash into one another. However, as it turns out, Luffy has no idea where they would land, and as the ship starts descending, things seemed hopeless for the pirates. However, by chance, they bounce on a Hippo Rhino, and the Straw Hats are sent flying into a river on the island. Further inside the jungle, inside a Marine dojo, Zoro has been taken by Toma's group to meet their leader, who turns out to be Saga, his old friend. Zoro hands Saga the knife, who hands it to Toma. Zoro presumes, since Saga is a Marine and Zoro is a pirate, he wants to fight him, but Saga asks him instead to give up on being a pirate, before collapsing on his knees, clutching his chest in pain. He then asks Zoro for a favor; to lend him his strength. Zoro decides to listen to what he has to say. On the Going Merry, the Straw Hats are searching everywhere for Zoro, when Chopper discovers a giant lake right ahead of them. There, we see Maya swimming in the lake, before heading towards a shrine, carrying three orbs, and getting prepared to pray to a statue. Just then, she notices the Going Merry, and realizes that it's a pirate ship. She escapes with the orbs after the Straw Hats notice her. Luffy decides to stretch in order to ask about Zoro, and Usopp is dragged along in an attempt to stop him. However, the two lose track of her without noticing, and she runs away, but not before being noticed by the other Straw Hats present. Despite following her, they lose track of her, but they notice a village close by, and that Maya is heading in that direction, so they follow her again. In the village, Maya warns the other villagers of a pirate attack, and the villagers prepare to fight them off. Maya runs to a woman the others call Izaya in order to make her escape with the other women and children, but the Straw Hats have already found the pair. Seeing the armed villagers, Nami presumes that it hides something, which Robin confirms by looking at a few ruins. Sanji tries to resolve the conflict peacefully, but nearly looses his cool when Lacos accuses Robin's hands of being blood-stained. Just then, a band of Marine swordsmen assaults the village, led by Bismarck, Boo Kong, and much to the Straw Hats' surprise, Zoro. Zoro chases after Maya and Izaya, while Sanji pursues the rogue swordsman. Sanji engages Zoro in combat, but leaves himself wide open, letting Zoro cut him down. After that, Zoro steals the orbs, and the Marines retreat, along with Bismarck, Boo Kong and Zoro. Back at the dojo, it is revealed that Luffy and Usopp managed to get there, despite looking for Maya. Inside, after noticing the many swordsmen practicing (which resulted in Luffy asking them for Zoro, without any response), Toma shows up behind Usopp, frightening him. After asking Toma for Zoro, Luffy learns that Zoro should return any minute, before deciding to wait at the dojo until he shows up. At that moment, Saga reveals himself to the pair, but Luffy is more interested in the long sword he carries on his back. Toma asks for permission to test Luffy in order to find out if he really defeated Crocodile of the Shichibukai. Getting permission, Toma nearly cuts Luffy by unsheathing his sword at a high speed. Then, Saga reveals that Zoro will no longer be part of the Straw Hats, before Luffy starts attacking him. At that moment, Saga draws his blade, which is the same blade he acquired at the beginning of the movie. Saying that the sword wants Luffy's blood, Saga attacks Luffy, before the battle is taken outside. As the battle rages on, Usopp brags that he taught Luffy all of his moves, but when Toma seems to believe it, he chickens out. The battle goes in Saga's favor, and when he uses his special attack, Luffy is sent flying off a cliff. In fear of being killed by Saga, Usopp jumps after Luffy, and after a failed parachute attempt, he crashes into the valley below. Back in the village, the Straw Hats are aiding the suffering villagers, with Chopper making medicine and Sanji cooking food, despite his arm being damaged by Zoro. Despite their aid, Izaya urges them to leave the island at once, saying that all lives are important, even pirates. Meanwhile, Usopp has successfully been caught in a tree due to his parachute, and starts looking for Luffy after finding his straw hat. However, he falls into a cave shortly afterwards. Later that night, Zoro brings the orbs to Saga, before throwing them down a well. Despite this, Saga once again collapses, even though it seemed that the orbs were causing him the pain, but Saga tells him that he will be alright. Meanwhile, Usopp finds himself in a large cave, and looks for Luffy. Luckily, he finds him, and hands the straw hat back to him. However, Luffy has stupidly enough activated a trap that sends a giant boulder after them, which Luffy destroys at Usopp's urging. However, he activates another trap that causes a cave-in, nearly killing them. Back at the shrine, Maya is once again praying, but she breaks into tears, and asks Saga (even though he is not there) what she has to do. Inside the tunnels again, Usopp and Luffy activate many traps before finding three peculiar towers. Starving, the duo fall asleep. As morning rises above the dojo, Saga, Zoro, Toma, Bismarck, and Boo Kong are standing in front of many Marine grunts, all trained under Saga's tutilage. Saga promises the Marines an insurmountable power when "the awaited time arrives", and proclaims that laws, order and even gods will not be able to determine good or evil, but power will, claiming it to be true justice. At that moment, he lifts his sword, which he identifies as the Seven-Star Sword, and proclaims that with their power, they will cut a path to true justice. Everyone in the vicinity roars in agreement, except for Toma, Saga, and Zoro. Saga tells Zoro that on the night of the red moon, his dream will be realized. Later that morning, the Straw Hats (minus Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp) are being served breakfast by Maya, and Sanji's arm has fully recovered. Again, Izaya tells them to leave the island as quickly as possible, but they cannot leave without finding Luffy and Usopp first. When she urges them to leave once they have been found, the Straw Hats question their reasons for doing so. When Izaya deduces that they came to Asuka Island solely for the Seven-Star Sword, Maya tells them that the sword is not the kind of treasure they think it is. Just then, Robin tells the story of the sword. Apparently, the three princes of Asuka Island beheld a beautiful priestess on the day of the red moon, and all fell in love with her. To make her notice their grace, the three brought forth the Seven-Star Sword, the royal family's symbol, and all fought for it. The battle spread throughout the entire kingdom, and the blood of the victims soon covered the land and sea. The sword, absorbing the blood and hatred of so many, became cursed, causing massacre and destruction, destroying the Kingdom of Asuka. It is shown that Robin read the story by deciphering some old ruins, which impressed Maya after seeing Robin's skill. However, due to the ruins' deterioration, Robin is unable to read any further. However, Izaya tells the rest of the tale: The sword spread wars as blood begot blood, until the entire region was engulfed in war, and the sea became a world ruled by darkness. However, the very same priestess that had caused the conflict to start took all the hate that was stored in the Seven-Star Sword, and sacrificed her own life. The princes, now grieving over their loss, vowed to atone for their sins. Then, they were presented with three orbs by the Gods of Asuka's Seven Stars, which sealed the cursed sword's powers. However, once every one hundred years, the Seven-Star Sword gains enough power to break its seal, once the red moon shines. That was the reason why Maya was praying with the orbs: to purify them and bring them to the three towers in order to perform a ritual that would seal the red moon's power, but thanks to Zoro, that attempt proved futile. Also, the red moon just so happens to shine that night. The Straw Hats learn about Saga and his possession of the Seven-Star Sword, and of his plan to revive its power, which would have been stopped by the sacred ritual. So, in order to stop the ritual, Saga, who cannot touch the orbs due to the Seven-Star Sword's influence, had Zoro steal the orbs away. Then, the Straw Hats learn that Zoro and Saga studied under the same dojo when they were children, and during that time, the pair made a promise. It then cuts to a flashback, which shows Zoro, during his pirate hunting days, beating some pirates. The captain pulls out a pair of guns once Zoro decides to leave him, but a voice tells him that Zoro cannot be killed by them, before a stranger beats the pirate with a punch to the gut. Then, the stranger is identified as Saga by Zoro. Saga tells Zoro that like him, he has undertaken a warrior's journey to hone his swordmanship, and that he would meet Zoro again. Zoro notices the knife Saga carries on his sheath (which is the same knife shown earlier), and Saga acknowledges this, saying that the knife represents their promise. Believing that Zoro had forgotten, Saga reminds him: Zoro would become the greatest swordsman of all time, and Saga would master the sword of justice. Zoro claims that he would never forget, and both laugh together. The flashback goes to a passenger ship, which is being attacked by pirates. Zoro and Saga defend the ship valiantly, but one attack from Zoro causes the mast of the pirate ship to collapse, which in turn lands on the passenger ship, launching the anchor right on Saga. His right arm trapped, Saga can only watch as the gunpowder ignites, and will soon explode. Zoro attempts to save him, but due to his inability to cut steel (at that time), he is unable to do so. Telling Zoro to go to the captain's cabin to get an axe, Zoro tells Saga not to die, before Saga does the same, and as Zoro jumps ship, the gunpowder explodes, seemingly killing Saga. Even though Saga miraculously survived, his right arm became useless, and in despair, he floated all the way to Asuka Island. Robin deduces that Saga is not truly evil, despite the way he is acting. Lacos claims that Saga was lethargic and distant to the villagers, but thanks to Maya, he opened up, and his hope was renewed. Izaya hoped for Maya and Saga to be married, which in turn makes Saga, Maya's fiancé. However, one year ago, the pirate attack which was witnessed at the beginning of the movie took place, and it shows the scene where Saga claims the Seven-Star Sword, but the scene is extended, showing Maya collapse in shock, before Saga saves her from falling, followed by him laughing maniacally. After that flashback, Izaya tells everyone present that no one is to blame, before Maya says that the power of the cursed sword has been corrupting Saga's mind for a whole year, and that the blade has gathered the Marine swordsmen, in order to feed its own bloodlust by sending the world into darkness. In the caves, Luffy and Usopp have just survived an arrow trap, before Luffy gleefully decides to go into another cave. However, Usopp protests, and leads them into a different cave, which ironically leads to another trap, this consisting of balls made out of rock. After getting through it, the pair come across a stream of water, where Luffy actually finds the three orbs, before accidentally activating yet another trap, this one being a massive water stream that flushes Usopp and Luffy through the caves. On the surface, Nami tries to find out another way to stop the Seven-Star Sword from reviving. However, only one alternative exists: Maya, being the priestess' distant descendant, has to sacrifice her own life. Sanji, however, refuses to believe it, and chastises Izaya for willingly letting Maya kill herself, but Izaya corrects him, saying that she has no intention of letting Maya die. She continues, saying that although their family has been charged with being priestesses for many years, Maya's abilities within the power of prayer are extraordinary, and none have ever had as pure of abilities as her. So, by using her prayer, a ritual can nonetheless be performed to stop the Seven-Star Sword's revival. As Maya accepts this fact, an earthquake occurs. However, what they thought to be a precursor to the revival of the Seven-Star Sword was in reality a massive spurt of water, carrying Luffy and Usopp out into broad daylight at long last. After the pair introduce themselves to Maya, Izaya, and Lacos, Nami asks them what they have been doing. After Usopp explains their trek in the caves, she shoves it off as adventuring, much to the frustration of Luffy and Usopp. As the sun sets, the others learn of Luffy's battle against Saga, while Luffy learn of Zoro's "betrayal", and Usopp confirms that Saga is indeed the wielder of the Seven-Star Sword. However, Usopp is still in disbelief that Maya is going to sacrifice herself, and the fact that Sanji supports her decision. However, Luffy prepares to leave, in order to beat Saga, which Izaya says is futile, as Luffy cannot even scratch the blade. However, Luffy proclaims that they will not know if beating him will work unless they try. Despite this, Maya is more than willing to sacrifice herself, even though she is afraid of dying. She decides to do so in order to save Saga, like he did one year ago when he claimed the Seven-Star Sword. Deciding to cheer Maya up, Luffy reveals the orbs, much to everyone's (save Usopp's) surprise, especially Izaya, whose hunched back suddenly extends into a massively long body. Learning where Luffy found them, she wonders why they were in the cave to begin with. However, even though the ritual can be performed, it is far too risky due to Saga's forces. Despite this, Luffy tells Maya that if she believes in Saga, then she should completely trust him, and that no one can decide her fate except for herself. With this, the Straw Hats decide to aid Maya in her mission, as they will use the orbs despite all odds. After Luffy asks what needs to be done, Izaya says that the orbs need to be taken to the three towers, called Komon, Tonroh, and Hagun, and then, a barrier can be erected, which will stop the sword from reviving. When Usopp reveals that he and Luffy saw the towers during their cave-trip, Izaya once again extends in shock, much to the surprise of Usopp, who tells her not to do it again. Eventually, all three orbs get to their individual towers and the barrier is raised. Unfortunately, as Maya is praying to keep the barrier up, Saga comes and attacks. This leads to a final battle between Luffy and Saga, with the battle ending when Zoro, coming from the training grounds, strikes the finishing blow, and thus freeing Saga from the curse. Zoro and Luffy pass out (with Luffy's case being hungry) as their friends come for them while Maya holds Saga in her arms. She believes that the Seven Star Sword was changed into a cursed sword by the hearts of mankind, but can also be sealed by them. She wants to believe that if there is a darkness in those hearts, there is a light that can illuminate them. As the sun rises, Maya, her grandmother, Lacos and Saga view the Going Merry as it sails out to sea. Izaya states the Straw Hat Pirates were interesting, though it was a shame they were pirates. Saga swears to master the sword of justice for everyone's sake, as it is the only atonement he can make. Toma leans by a tree as he smiles and throws his cap into the air. A flashback shows Zoro giving Saga the knife as he walks away. As the flashback ends, Saga promises Zoro too. The scene cuts to the Going Merry, where the Hippo Rhino hits the Going Merry as a courtship ritual for saving its life. The movie ends with the Going Merry sailing out with the Hippo Rhino still hitting it. Personaggi Curiosità * Questo film è ambientato direttamente dopo il quarto film, il quale si conclude con la Going Merry inseguita dagli uomini di Drake. Questo film infatti inizia con la prosecuzione di questo inseguimento. * È l'unico film in cui l'antagonista principale viene sconfitto da Zoro e non da Rufy. * Questo film contiene l'unico vero scontro tra Zoro e Sanji, mentre le altre volte in cui si affrontano stanno solo litigando. en:The Cursed Holy Sword Categoria:Film